comicsuniversefandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Тэг (Marvel)
Тэг, Брайан Круз (Tag, Brian Cruz) - персонаж Marvel Comics, мутант с ограниченной телепатией, студент Института Высшего Образования Ксавьера (Академии Икс), был лишён сил в День М. Ныне мёртв. Биография Происхождение Родился в Сан-Хуане, Пуэрто-РикоЗависимая от США территория, информация из Википедии . , переехал в Штаты, будучи ребёнком. Как говорится в Yearbook'е, больше всего хотел быть принятым окружающими в своём новом месте жительства, что характерно для детей-мигрантов. Ситуация осложнилась особенностью его мутации - ограниченная телепатия обладала свойством заставлять окружающих стремиться отбежать от Брайана на как можно более далёкую дистанцию. В Институт его привела Эмма Фрост, которая, будучи мощным телепатом, могла противостоять телепатическому воздействию Тэга. Фрост также научила парня чрезвычайно хорошо контролировать свою силу (см. раздел "Способности и навыки"). Вскоре Брайан быстро обзавёлся друзьями из числа будущих Хулиганов Эммы Фрост и, соответственно, также вступил в команду. New X-Men volume 2 Academy X Choosing Sides Поначалу парень кажется верным прихлебателем (КрэббоГойлом, но одарённым интеллектом) Геллиона, на что не преминул обратить внимание Эликсир в очередной стычке команд Хулиганов и Новых Мутантов ("You guys already kiss his butt on a daily basis"), хотя сам Брайан утверждает, что Келлер ими вовсе не командует - ребята просто "тусуются" вместе. Во время первого полевого испытания команд Тэг "салит" Продиджи из Новых Мутантов, чтобы тот не мог рассказать ребятам из своей команды о плане по выполнению требуемого задания. Позднее, при объявлении результатов, Дэвид заявляет, что Брайан сжульничал (одним из условий соревнования было отсутствие использования сил, могущих принести вред - "no offensive powers"), на что Круз довольно резко реагирует, отстаивая легитимность собственных действий, а затем, узнав, что решение было вынесено в пользу Хулиганов, выглядит очень радостным. Когда начинается расследование (непреднамеренного) убийства Иссушителем отца самого Кевина, Круз советует Келлеру оставаться подальше от Форда ("He's a black hole of bad energy. People don't like him. We should stay clear"), однако же позднее, когда Джулиан организует вылазку по вытаскиванию Кевина из-под ареста ФБР, Брайан всецело поддерживает Геллиона. Когда Хулиганы на месте сталкиваются с Новыми Мутантами, Тэг снова пытается "осалить" Аллейна, который пытается в это время переубедить Ветряную Танцовщицу (она согласилась участвовать с Геллионами в освобождении Кевина), Брайана поднимает в воздух Икар, в данной ситуации перешедший на сторону НМ, за что Круз называет Гатри предателем. Джей не особо сильно обижается, но усаживает Тэга высоко на дерево, так что в оставшейся части заварушки Брайан участия не принимал. School's out forever Всё участие Круза в операции Продиджи по остановке напавшего на школу Пузыря (Фред Дьюкс) ограничилось тем, что он "осалил" Джулиана, удерживавшего противника в телекинетической сфере; Дьюкс (как оказалось, всё-таки подверженный телепатическому воздействию, хоть и быстро оклемавшийся) в "ужасе" бросился бежать. Келлер был в восторге. New X-Men: Hellions Команда Хулиганов отправляется во время летних каникул домой к Джулиану Келлеру в Лос-Анджелес. В аэропорту они сталкиваются с активным сопротивлением полиции, которая не желает пропускать мутантов (в первую очередь, каменного Санто и металлическую Сессили) на самолёт. Брайан в очередной раз вербализует своё намерение следовать указаниям Келлера и, по указанию Геллиона, "салит" Кевина Форда, так что полицейские бросаются врассыпную. В отличие от того же Джулиана, также ранее испытавшего на себе эффект "водящего" (см. предыдущий пункт), Кевин очень недоволен, ибо люди, в силу особенности его мутации (неподконтрольное "смертельное прикосновение" - чрезвычайно быстрое разрушение органической материи), и без того стремятся держаться от парня подальше. В самолёт ребятам всё-таки удалось попасть благодаря задействованию связей родителей Келлера. Правда, когда Джулиан распинался перед Брайаном, какими деньгами и связями обладают его родители, Тэг задал резонный вопрос: "А какого тогда мы летим вторым классом?". Брайан в числе остальных ребят из команды после помогал Келлеру найти какой-либо компромат на родителей Джулиана (те лишили парня наследства, переписав всё на старшего брата). Узнав о том, что родители разбогатели благодаря некоему Кингмейкеру, ребята решили провести предлагаемый на найденном листке бумаги ритула по его "вызову". Пока Сурайя отговаривала от этой затеи Геллиона, Сессили и Кевин нашли спички и травы для ритуала, а практичные Брайан и Санто, очевидно, воспринявшие затею как обычное баловство, запаслись чипсами и газировкой. Казалось, "ритуал" не принёс никаких результатов ("I should have known my parents weren't cool enough to be mixed up in magic", как выразился Джулиан), однако на следующее утро к ним заявляется представительного вида человек в костюме, тёмных очках и с кейсом, представляется Кинкмейкером и предлагает каждому из ребят исполнение одного, самого заветного желания. Поначалу ребята немного испугались бесплатного сыра в мышеловке (который, как им тут же сказал Уоллес, вовсе не бесплатный), и Сурайя в первую очередь, но Келлер предложил вариант, по которому Кингмейкер устраивает им бесплатный "тест-драйв" - тот согласился, и Пыль согласилась на тех условиях, что они смогут разорвать пока что не подписанный договор. Первым своё желание высказал Санто, и чрезвычайно быстро стал участвовать в боях без правил, став любимцем публики. На показательном сражении Брайан на ухо прошептал Уоллесу своё желание (о его сути мы узнаем позднее), на что тот ответил "Brian, my dear boy, I think you can do better". Сессили наконец хорошо принимают её родители, к которым она заезжает погостить, а в это время Брайан и Джулиан загорают на солнышке возле бассейна и всячески пытаются уговорить Кевина присоединиться к ним ("Шезлонги-то пластиковые"). Требуется заполнение. лимитка Хулиганов, появления в сторонних тайтлах после Дня М, "заброшенность" и смерть. Квестография *NPC в квесте X-Necrosha - один из зомби, поднятых Эли Бардом, подконтрольный воле Селины. Пытался задушить Геллиона. Характер Требуется заполнение. Был крайне удивлён тем фактом, что Келлер отказался идти на церемонию установки памятника погибшему Нортстару, и, по-видимому, был сильно расстроен подобным показным пофигизмом друга, однако всё равно остался рядом с Джулианом. Способности и навыки Ограниченная телепатия, позволяющая в некотором роде моделировать игру в салки. При касании может сделать объект (в частности, человека, в частности, себя) моделью водящего, что проявляется в двух вариациях: а) окружающие разбегаются как можно дальше от "заряженного" объекта; б) наоборот, сбегаются на объект, как мотыльки на огонь (что может привести к тому, что "заряженный" человек будет буквально погребён под людьми, пытающимися оказаться как можно ближе к нему). Способен влиять на то, кто именно будет подвержен воздействию (все окружающие или конкретные лица). "Заряд" выветривается на расстоянии. Бегло разговаривает на английском и испанском. Внешние данные Рост: 5 футов 9 дюймов Вес: 175 фунтов Цвет глаз: карие Цвет волос: тёмно-коричневые (или чёрные) Известные родственники Родители (имена неизвестны), двое других детей в семье (имена неизвестны). Альтернативные версии Требуется заполнение. Too much information, Дом М. В фандоме Практически не водится. Изредка можно встретить на общих картинках с командой Хулиганов. В фанфиках - как правило, камео на двадцать третьем плане в историях про молодёжьЭто не про него. Просто так сложилось, что этим именем назвали неканона.. Интересные факты *Варианты передачи прозвища: Метка, В''ода, Таг, Тэг. *На комиквайне имеется неподтверждённая информация о том, что мать Брайана поддерживала права мутантов и, соответственно, своего сына. Однако против этого говорит тот факт, что Круз похоронен на школьном кладбище, то есть он является одним из тех, чьи родители отказались от своих детей даже в смерти. *На комиквайне также, по всей видимости, неверно указаны физические параметры парня: утверждается, что рост его составляет 6 футов 1 дюйм, а вес - 165 фунтов. Приведённая в данной статье информация взята из Academy X Yearbook. *В реальности Дома М - единственный друг всеми ненавидимого Квентина Квайра. *Фамилия на самом деле передаётся как "Крус"Из Википедии .На Яндексе можно послушать произношение . (от испанского Cruz - крест). *В арке Haunted Брайан появляется только на заднем плане. Но когда в столовой внезапно сам собой опрокидывается стол Новых Мутантов. Все сразу же смотрят на Геллиона, и тот отвечает на молчаливый вопрос: "Что? Я этого не делал!", однако по лицу Круза мы можем предположить, что он сильно сомневается в честности своего товарища. 'Ссылки''' Требуется заполнение. Примечания Категория:Персонажи Marvel